Sneaking into lounge
by snakegirl98
Summary: Veronica gets more than what she expected


this is my first fanfiction feedback appreciated!

I DO NOT OWN PANIC! AT THE DISCO(though i wish i did :3 3)

It was just after the concert as I snuck back stage, I've had a crush on Panic! At The Disco for over two years and I finally got a chance to go to a live concert, so I was going to make sure I got to meet them personally. I crept carefully through the crowd unnoticed and made my way to their lounging room; I knew they would come here eventually to get away from the crowd. It was 2 hours later when they came in chatting up a storm. As soon as they saw me they all yelled out in unison "SECURITY!"

"NOOOO please don't! I've waited all night to meet you guys, just give me a chance."

They mumbled to each other for a minute as I was standing there uncomfortably, I could hear bits and pieces here and there but not full sentences. Finally they turned around and acknowledging me.

"What do you want" spoke Ryan I didn't know what to say, for the reason that I didn't think this far ahead. "Well I just wanted to tell you that your amazing which you probably heard a thousand times, so I guess I'll just leave…" I hang my head out of embarrassment as I start walking towards the door; I reach for the handle when I hear Brendon say "wait." I freeze in shock that Brendon told me to wait but I had to make sure that's what he said.

"Huh?" I mutter

"What's your name?" Brendon said in his oh so desirable voice

"Veronica"

"Well, Veronica, since you're here why don't you have a seat."

Astounded that they didn't kick me out, I slowly walk over to the couch and sit down with my back taunt.

"Relax Veronica we don't bite" spencer said calmly his words so smooth that they make you feel safe even if it was dark. I slowly relax and calm down after a couple seconds still stunned that I'm still here. After a couple minutes of awkward silence Jon broke the silence. "So what were you doing in here?"

"I had to meet you guys! You guys are my idols."

"come on that's all of our fans you have to give us a better and more interesting reason why you wanted to meet us so much you broke into our lounge." Jon says sternly

"Well I wanted to be able to say that I've met my favorite musician and that they are exactly what they display through their music." I state trying to sound calm "That's better." Jon stated. I shiver from the cold and see out of the corner of my eyes Brendon reach for a jacket and hand it to me. I reach out to grasp hold of it and wrap it around myself, I could tell that I was Brendon's from the red and black ring leader style and I subconsciously smell it, pondering what he smells like. "Thanks" I mumble as the warmth of his jacket seeped into my skin as would a hot fire would on a snowy day. I sat there quietly waiting to be addressed as if I'm a peasant in front of a King.

"So what makes you so interesting that I let you stay?" Brendon stated firmly

"Brendon, be nice to the poor girl" Ryan said trying to lighten the mood

"No it's ok I'm wondering the same thing." I say with a new confidence "I think it's time that I leave I'm not worth your time." I say as I get up and drop Brendon's jacket on the couch. I leave the room glad that I got to meet them at least, I get half way down the hall when I hear a door open and feet come up behind me and I see Brendon step in front of me.

"That's what I liked about you, you know when to stop, you don't force yourself upon us yet you were brave enough to approach us." He said with a kind smile. "Come, let's hang out." We start heading back to the room our hands brushing each other's accidently but kept the same, walking in the room talking, everyone stares at us and Jon has a devilish grin on his face. He turns to Ryan and quickly said something that I couldn't make out but Brendon apparently did because he gave Ryan a glare that shocked even me. I walk back in and sit down and this time the air was more relaxed and comforting like I belonged there and not the odd one out. Brendon quickly speaks up and says that he needs to talk to the others so I just sat there as they went in the back room.

"Guys be nice to Veronica she has a certain thing about her that is different than the others; she's not just a one night stand." Brendon spoke to the others

"You like her, don't you?" Spencer asked quizzically. At this remark Brendon blushed bright red and ignored his comment hoping it would just blow over.

"Seriously guys be nice I'm going to ask her if she wants to go on the road with us." Brendon said as he walked out of the room. The others had a look of shock on their faces like they didn't see it coming.

"Hey Veronica" Brendon said as he sat across from me and placed his hand on my knee, I could feel the soft skin of his palm and his callused fingers on my cold skin and felt the warmth of his hand.

"Hey" I said

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on tour with us?" Brendon asked as the others entered the room. I glanced over to them and gave them a questioning look to ask if he was serious. I look at Brendon then look back over to the others and see spencer nod.

"Ummm I don't know what to say." I muttered "uh sure." I could not believe that that was all I could think of to say. "I mean yes, yes of course!"

****** I will continue may become lemony but not sure yet


End file.
